Zoids: Wild
This article relates to the Zoids: Wild anime series. For the corresponding model release, see Zoids: Wild (Models). Not to be confused with Wild Zoids. Zoids Wild (ゾイド ワイルド) is an anime series, linked to the Zoids toyline of the same name. It is the fifth Zoids series, following Zoids: Genesis in order of production. In English, it is released under the title "Zoids". Zoids Wild is notable as being part of a major reboot of the Zoids franchise, twelve years after the last episode of Genesis aired in Japan. Series background TOMY began producing teasers for Zoids: Wild in January 2018, with magazine advertisements in CoroCoro Comics showing a picture of a Zoid and stating an announcement was on the way next month. This was followed by a countdown timer on the landing page of TOMY's official website. The countdown timer simply had the letter "Z" and a two week duration. The announcement was revealed on February 27, 11:30 am Japan Time. Placed onto the Takara TOMY twitter feed were large block images translating roughly to: "New Zoids Series". They subsequently revealed the major involvement in all areas, Anime, Manga, Model Kits, Arcade Games, Smartphone app, and a Console game for the Nintendo Switch. Plot The series follows Arashi and his Wild Liger. The main antagonists are the Death Metal Empire, lead by Gallagher. They use Zoids for conquest, and have at their command many Zoids and warriors, including the Four Heavenly Kings. Arashi longs to follow his father's footsteps become a Zoid Hunter, and find his ultimate Partner. At the beginning of his journey, he partners up with the Wild Liger and meets Bacon and Team Supreme, who tell him about the Great Ancient Treasure Z. For the sake of adventure, Arashi sets out to find this treasure, and forms Team Freedom along the way. Unlike previous Zoids series, Zoids: Wild is set on Earth, not Planet Zi. Characters * Arashi - Freedom * Onigiri - Freedom * Penne - Freedom * Ikazuchi - N/A * Bacon - Supreme * Gyoza - Freedom * Soders - Death Metal (formerly) * Rakkyo - Death Metal (formerly) * Gallagher - Death Metal (formerly) * Drake - Death Metal (formerly); Freedom (currently) * Caviar - Death Metal (formerly) * Avocado - Supreme * Garlic - Supreme * Candy - Supreme * Kuroame - Supreme * Sauce - Supreme * Sanratan - N/A * Taifu - N/A * Truffle - Death Metal (formerly) * Foiegras - Death Metal (formerly) * Salt - Freedom * Yokan - Freedom * Mushi Hermit - N/A * Hijiki - N/A * Z Boys - Death Metal (formerly) * Zimmers ザマース - Endou, Daisuke - Death Metal Raptor pilot. Name is not food * Azass アザース - Okabayashi, Fumihiro - Death Metal Raptor pilot. Name is not food * Happy ハッピー - Kitada, Masamichi - Death Metal RAP, catchphrase is "Yo". Name is not food * Luckyラッキー - Sarah Emi Bridcutt - Death Metal RAP, catchphrase is "Ya". Name is not food * Ooky ウッキー - Hamazoe, Shinya - Death Metal RAP, catchphrase is "Checkitout". Name is not food * Toha トッハ - Tadano, Youhei - ep6, Chief of 10 gallon hat village. Name is lit "hat" backward in Japanese. * Pucca プッキャ - Tadashi Miyazawa - ep6, Rival of 10 gallon hat village, Chief with a cap. Name is lit "cap" backward in Japanese. * Karen カロン - Fujiwara, Natsumi - ep6, Granddaughter of Toha (her name is probably a play on "Gallon") * Macaroni マカロニ - VA: 加藤将之 - ep7, Death Metal scientist subordinate of caviar. Name is food * Chikuwa チクワ -VA: 奈良徹 - ep7, Macaroni's younger brother subordinate of caviar. Name is food * Shimeji シメジ - Minami Takahashi - ep9, boy in woods who can hear the voice of the 'king of the forest'. Name is food. * Souffle スフレ - Shoko Nakagawa - ep23, the oldest sister. Name is food. Singer of "blue moon" * Nuts ナッツ - Ayahi Takagaki - ep23, the youngest brother. Name is food * Tomato トマト - Haruka Tomatsu - ep23, the youngest sister. Name is food * Layu ラーユ -Aoi Yūki- ep24, Gyoza's sister. Name means chili oil. * Wonton ワンタン - Hozumi Gōda - ep27, Sanratan's father. Name is food * Burger バーガー - Mitsuru Miyamoto - ep34, ep47 Resistance captain. Name is food * Sugar シュガー - Satoshi Hino - ep40, Salt's father. Name is food DkoR9F2XsAArFqS.jpg|Karen (ep6) Dj_FPj3UYAA_Bkm.jpg|Urala Dj_FPg1U0AAldDD.jpg|hayacher DtpC5buWwAIfVXq.jpg|Souffle (ep23) DusAo8PUYAIM7tR.jpg|Smile (Gyoza's sister) Dt9qYTDXQAAuNH2.jpg|Tomato on Rain (ep 23) :D0zVCzyV4AAuVN6.jpg|Burger (ep 34)]] Zoids Some of the major Zoids that first appeared in Wild include: * Wild Liger * Kabtor * Gilraptor * Gannontoise * Scorpear * Death Rex * Gabrigator * Knuckle Kong * Kuwaga * Grachiosaurus * Fang Tiger * Stegosage * Triceradogos * Gusock * Raptor * Catalga * Hunter Wolf * Spideath * Dimepulsar * Ankyrox * Pachycedos * Dilofos Episode List *1: Release Your Instincts! Wild Liger! *2: Invasion! Death Metal! *3: Awaken! Pride of the Zoid King! *4: Mighty Foes! Death Metals Elite Four! *5: Seize the Treasure! The Girl with the Scorpion Zoid! *6: Battle at the Festival! Liger vs Grachio! *7: Monster Tortoise! That Man is the Zoid Professor! *8: Zoids: Wild Episode 8 *9: Zoids: Wild Episode 9 *10: Zoids: Wild Episode 10 *11: Zoids: Wild Episode 11 *12: Zoids: Wild Episode 12 *13: Zoids: Wild Episode 13 *14: Zoids: Wild Episode 14 *15: Zoids: Wild Episode 15 *16: Zoids: Wild Episode 16 *17: Zoids: Wild Episode 17 *18: Zoids: Wild Episode 18 *19: Zoids: Wild Episode 19 *20: Zoids: Wild Episode 20 *21: Zoids: Wild Episode 21 *22: Zoids: Wild Episode 22 *23: Zoids: Wild Episode 23 *24: Zoids: Wild Episode 24 *25: Zoids: Wild Episode 25 *26: Zoids: Wild Episode 26 *27: Zoids: Wild Episode 27 *28: Zoids: Wild Episode 28 *29: Zoids: Wild Episode 29 *30: Zoids: Wild Episode 30 *31: Zoids: Wild Episode 31 *32: Zoids: Wild Episode 32 *33: Zoids: Wild Episode 33 *34: Zoids: Wild Episode 34 *35: Zoids: Wild Episode 35 *36: Zoids: Wild Episode 36 *37: Zoids: Wild Episode 37 *38: Zoids: Wild Episode 38 *39: Zoids: Wild Episode 39 *40: Zoids: Wild Episode 40 *41: Zoids: Wild Episode 41 *42: Zoids: Wild Episode 42 *43: Zoids: Wild Episode 43 *44: Zoids: Wild Episode 44 *45: Zoids: Wild Episode 45 *46: Zoids: Wild Episode 46 *47: Zoids: Wild Episode 47 *48: Zoids: Wild Episode 48 *49: Zoids: Wild Episode 49 *50: Zoids: Wild Episode 50 Broadcast MPL released the episodes in Summer 2018. The series aired on Saturdays at 6:30AM on MBS from July 7, 2018 to June 29, 2019, replacing The Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of the Commandments in its timeslot. Streams were made available on Saturdays 12:00 noon. Broadcasting of Zoids Wild began in South Korea in October, in Hong Kong and Thailand in November, and in Taiwan in December. Philippines and Vietnam started in March 2019. The first English Dub was released in the Philippines, on the 2nd of March 2019. It airs 5:45 pm on Cartoon Network each weekend. This corresponds to episode 34 of the Japanese release. The English Dub aired in Singapore on Okto on April 7 9:30 am, before moving to Channel 5 in May. The American version of an English Dub is done by "Allspark" (Hasbro Studios) and is branded as just "Zoids" without the "Wild" subtitle. Zoids Wild "Instinct Release Radio" was a short radio program broadcast in Japan every Thursday from 2:00pm between the 12th of July and 27th of December 2018 on MBS Radio. It contained voice actors from the Zoids Wild Anime, andtalked about events and characters that appear in the show. Trivia * Mitsutaka Hirota is the scriptwriter for the anime. * Zoids Wild is the only Zoids anime to feature more than 1 opening theme song. * Zoids Wild featured collaborations with ANIMAREAL, WIXOSS, and First Kitchen. ANIMAREAL made lifelike high-quality artwork, WIXOSS cards and First Kitchen featured a meal promotion from 22nd Nov 2018 to mid-December. Theme songs * Opening Song 1: "Starting Over" - DISH * Opening Song 2: "Defiance" - Jaejoong * Opening Song 3: "Sky Flight" - sky peace * Opening Song 4: "決闘" (Duel) - PENGUIN RESEARCH * Insert Song: "Wild Blue" - PENGUIN RESEARCH * Ending Theme 1: "Shōnen no Boku e" - PENGUIN RESEARCH * Ending Theme 2: "blue moon" - Shoko Nakagawa * Ending Theme 3: "Speed Up" - noovy * Ending Theme 4: "best friends" - Sphere External links * TOMY Zoids: Wild Page (Japanese) * Zoids Wild Anime Page (Japanese) Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Anime